Spring Tempests
by fierysuzaku
Summary: A bunch of song inspired drabbles with a little bit of everything in between. Enjoy!


**Spring Tempests**

**TRACK 1: Don't Go Breaking My Heart – Ella Enchanted**

They always thought it was Haru who gave him her heart to care for, they never thought it really was the other way around because Gokudera Hayato's heart is something that's been broken far too many times that he needed her to give it an extra touch of TLC.

**TRACK 2: Ave Mary A – Pink**

He heard her murmur a prayer, swift and light he wonders if prayers would truly heal her broken heart and his messed up life, but regardless of his own personal beliefs, he stayed with her all the same.

**TRACK 3: Ang Huling El Bimbo – Eraserheads**

He watched her tears fall while her smile twist like thin plastic, he loved her yet he did nothing but watch her until nothing was left but memories unrequited and a grave.

**TRACK 4: Gotta be Somebody – Nickleback**

She was always the romantic, she believes in true love and destiny while he was the exact opposite, but strange enough it was he who made the first move, it was he who dared hold her hand and claim that she was too busy looking for her soul mate that she forgot to look at the man standing before her.

**TRACK 5: The Anthem – Pittbull **

He never liked dancing but seeing her swing her hips and succumb to the rapid beats up close made it all worth it.

**TRACK 6: U Smile – Justine Bieber**

She always told him to be a lot nicer to people only to regret it when she saw him politely smile towards the waitress serving them at the restaurant – she might smile for everybody but he should just reserve his smile for her and Tsuna alone.

**TRACK 7: Where are you now – Unknown Artist**

She knew a lot of people in her life, but somehow the ones that really mattered were nowhere in sight, maybe she should've took his offer in joining him in Italy.

**TRACK 8: Run and Tell that – Hairspray Broadway**

When people see him, they see a delinquent and overlook the determination and genius, when people see her, they see a cheery good girl who likes to dress up, they overlook the spirit and strength within her, they're polar opposites but they forgot to run and tell everyone that they have more than a few things in common when you look closer.

**TRACK 9: Wake me up when September ends – Green Day**

She should get over him, she should forget, she should move on and live because he wouldn't like it when she reduces herself to a useless grieving mess and she did, except during that special day in September where she allows herself to grieve and cry once more, he owes her that much.

**TRACK 10: Irreplaceable – Beyonce **

It was childish, they always had their fair share of fights but this takes the cake, what's worse is that she's the one who's been kicked out and he had the gall to tell her there are more than enough fishes in the sea, she made a mental note to never try organize his files after this one blows over.

**TRACK 11: Never Let You Go – Justine Beiber**

They always though he's be one of those worthless stupid chumps that will never how to appreciate their girlfriends, what they didn't know was that he'll never let her go because one, he isn't a stupid nor is a chump and also, she's one of the few people who made him feel worth something.

**TRACK 12: Getting into you – Relient K**

She asked herself more than a million times if she knows what hell she is getting into when she agreed to go on a date with him let alone be his girlfriend, but one thing's for sure, there's no going back because she loves him and that's all she needs to know.

**TRACK 13: Party Time Lover – Jason Derulo**

He told her that he doesn't like to dance but somehow she still managed to force him to get on the dance floor and she regretted it when she saw the other women crowd him like vultures because he was hot and a very good dancer.

**TRACK 14: Out of Thin Air – Aladdin Movie 3**

Reconciliation with his father wasn't as easy as they had thought because despite the letters and pleas from his sister, he had too much pride to go back until she gave a sharp slap to the face telling him to go because he was family and she wants to be introduced properly.

**TRACK 15: Over my head – The Fray**

His time is running out, eight seconds left before she'll completely become out of his reach, before he knew it, he was already raising his hand voicing his objection, he thought he was way over his head if she'll even consider him until she ran from the altar and joined him with his getaway.

**TRACK 16: Mama Do – Pixie Lott**

She shouldn't be doing this, it was wrong and illegal, if her parents saw her they'd freak, they both knew it, yet here they are hot wiring a Ferrari in the middle of the night just for the heck of it, she shouldn't have told him she had a weak point when it came to fast cars.

**TRACK 17: All I Need is You – The Click Five**

"Take your time, I can wait." He said to her as he leaned against the wall while she cried her eyes out for the love that's never going to look her way.

**TRACK 18: The Glory of Love – New Found Glory**

"You don't deserve her." He spat out, green eyes burning with fire as he watched his boss gape at him after being punched in the face when he told Haru about his wedding plans for Kyoko.

**TRACK 19: I'd Come For You – Nickelback**

They would always fight, they would always leave each other brewing with wild tempests, their relationship was one of the wildest roller coasters ever built, but somehow by the end of the day, he'll always send her a red rose while she'd always save a piece of his favourite cake in the fridge.

**TRACK 20: Stars – Callalily**

He stared at the vast Italian night and whispered her name like a prayer, while she watched the starry night waiting for at least one star to fall so she cold wish for another chance.

**TRACK 21: I'm With You - Avril**

He's late, she should be leaving now, it's getting cold and from the way the clouds are forming it's going to be raining soon, she should just turning away and go home, a drop of rain fell upon her nose telling her it's time to go, she turned her back only to meet a bewildered silver bomber asking her why in the world was she standing in the rain for.

**TRACK 22: 21****st**** Century Breakdown – Green Day**

The world disappeared, it was only her and her alone that dominated his senses as their lips connected there was nothing left but muffled sounds of Green Day singing in the background because he couldn't care less on her choice of music, all that mattered was that they were together and enjoying it.

**TRACK 23: Closer You and I – Spongecola**

He never liked being touched, that's why he always shrugs off the his sister's hugs and the idiot's overly friendly arms, but it when comes to her, he doesn't seem to mind at all.

**TRACK 24: Fuckin' Perfect – Pink**

His life was never the happy colourful fairytale, it was full of blood and gore that made him forget that there was more to life than fighting for survival, it only took three words from her for him to realize that he may not be as bad as he thought he was.

**TRACK 25: Forever – Faber Drive**

She flipped through the pages of the album, memories forever captured within their glossy pages, she traced the rare smile that graced his features, remembering the day he left for Italy, only to find herself encased in the familiar scent of gunpowder and cigarettes, it's always been better late than never with her.

* * *

><p><strong>-END-<strong>

**A/N: **How was it? These are a bunch of one sentence drabbles that were inspired by randomly chosen songs in my playlist… so far I'm planning to do other pairings as well… suggestions would be nice… and reviews would be awesome...thank you for reading. ^^

**P.S.** I don't own KHR and all the songs presented belong to their respective compositors and artists…


End file.
